A Love to Last Through Time
by BurntSecrets
Summary: Dawn is feeling left out & lonely She's tired of being just Buffy's little sister Tired of Buffy having Spike's love A little wish changes everything Rated M for later chaps Spike/Dawn Time Travel Fic. Trailer: /watch?v fjCWzxozDpg


A Love to Last Through Time

This is a Spike/Dawn Time Travel Fiction. I always thought Spike and Dawn had a special connection in BTVS. Especially in the beginning of Season 6. The Italics are Dawn's thoughts. The Scenes are from Season 6 Episode 14 Older and Far Away I just changed the part at the end of the party scenes and about Dawn's wish. Joss Whedon owns all Characters, [yes this means Spike but I soo wish I owned him ;)]

"If we can come up with the things Jim lost during his years in Shanghai and things he gained..." Dawn sat in History class doodling little hearts on the corners of her notebook. _ It's because I'm the Key. She had to sacrifice herself to save me and the world. I was going to do. I would do it. I would've sacrificed myself. That was my whole destiny wasn't it? To open the portal and then to sacrifice myself in order to save the world. _"Dawn, " said Mrs. Cadwell, startling Dawn and causing her look up fearfully, "They need you in the guidance office." Dawn slowly gathered her things and walked the trek to the guidance office. _Darn! They couldn't have...No that's just silly. M'k deep breaths Dawn. In and out. It's your first time you can't go to jail because it's your first time! I just wanted Spike to notice me as more than Buffy's little sister. _She finally made it to the office and was instructed to go into the new guidance counselor's office.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Just a follow up after your um...your loss. And since I'm new here I thought it would give us a chance to get to know each other," the guidance counselor smiled and nodded at Dawn. "Great," Dawn replied instantly relieved. _Whew! I got away with it! _"So I've been looking through your file..." _Oh No..._ "and um...your grades have slipped a little." Dawn took a deep breath, "I have really hard classes this quarter." _Good cover Dawn. _"Yeah. Still. Teachers say that you seem a little distracted lately." Dawn blinked a couple of times, "I'm not. I'm fine." "Ok. It's just you know I know it must seem weird talking to a stranger about stuff. But um I want you to know that if something is going on. Something's up. My job, the most important part of my job, is looking out for you," the counselor smiled at Dawn. "I'm really ok." Dawn smiled back. "Are you sure? No boy problems? Nothing I can give you some advice on?" _Maybe I can tell her. She seems cool enough. I bet she'd understand. _"Yeah kinda. I mean yes. There's this guy and he's deeply in love with my sister. He's always protected me and he's my best friend. The only problem is that he's way older than me and he only thinks of me as Buffy's little sister. I just don't want to be invisible to him anymore. I wish I was back in 1880 London, when you could love who ever you want to regardless of age and then maybe he wouldn't think of me as Buffy's little sister. But seriously it's no big deal. I can take it."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"If we get Buffy she can start opening the presents. It's been enough time hasn't it?" Dawn asked Anya anxiously. "Not yet sweetie," Anya replied staring down her nose at Dawn. "I think Buffy's busy right now," Xander explained to Dawn. "Buffy's making a new friend. A grown up friend," Anya stressed. "What? You mean the guy you invited to set her up with?" Anya looked at the ground, "Nothing."Dawn gave Anya a 'you've gotta be kidding me look' "It's not I don't understand why you invited him. I was there remember. I can hear you when I'm in the room you know? I do understand these things!" Dawn smiled incredulously at Anya. "Yes you do!" Anya said with a baby talk voice while patting Dawn's head. _I may be innocent but I'm not that innocent. I know exactly what Anya means and good for Buffy. Maybe now Spike will notice me! _"You know I'm in high school right?" Dawn asked still trying to Anya to understand. "Yes you are." Anya said ignoring her completely.

"See it's a battery operated back massager!" Willow explained to Buffy. Dawn rubbed her hands together anxiously. _Come on. Come on. Buffy needs to open my present it's the best! She'll love it so much that she'll have to stop moping about and finally hang out with me. _"Great thanks! Ahh...what's next?" Buffy asked looking at all of her presents. "Here do mine," Dawn reached for her present tucked away behind another. Buffy opened the present to see a leather jacket. "Dawn," Buffy said softly holding the jacket up. "Do you like it?" Dawn asked breathlessly. "It's gorgeous!" _Whew! I was so nervous. _"I was so nervous. I was afraid you wouldn't like it." "It still has the security tag on it," Buffy looked at Dawn for an explanation. _Crap! Well...ummm...ummm...shoot! _"That's so weird. I can't believe they didn't take that off." Buffy looked at Dawn skeptically. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUFFY!" Xander exclaimed rolling in a brand new chest. Buffy placed the box on Dawn's lap not giving it another thought as she went over to Xander and Anya's present. _It figures. Just when I have her attention someone else steals it away. I just don't want to be invisible anymore. I want someone to notice me. _The door bell rang but Dawn paid it no mind just tucking the leather jacket back into the box neatly. Buffy's friend, Sophie, from work walked in leaving the door wide open. Dawn walked towards the stairs heading up to her room. _Since no one is even noticing me any way I think I'll go hang out with me, myself, and I. _"Dawnie? Would you get the door?" Buffy asked. Dawn looked over to Spike before staring out the door. _It's fine if Buffy doesn't notice notice me I'm used to it. Spike on the other hand. Spike and I haven't had a single time alone since the last time Buffy dropped me off at his crypt after Giles left. _Dawn tightened her jaw and closed the door. Out of the shadows Dawn's new guidance counselor emerged her face shifting to that of a vengeance demon. "Wish Granted."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Dawn was sitting on the couch next to Anya watching everyone dance and have a good time. She saw Spike walk towards where Buffy was talking to the guy Anya and Xander brought to set up with Buffy. He walked off leaving Buffy with Spike. Buffy turned around and Spike followed her down the hall. _Hmmm... I wonder where they're going. Probably to get some more punch. I think I'll join them. _Dawn got up from the couch and turned the corner immediately stopping in her tracks at what she saw. Spike had Buffy pressed up against the wall and her hand was on the bulge in his pants. Dawn let out a squeak alerting them to her presence. Spike looked up smirking. The smirk left his face when he saw Dawn standing there. "Spike? Buffy?" Dawn asked as tears started forming on her face. "Dawn?" Dawn turned around and ran up the stairs to her room "Dawnie!" Buffy cried out rushing after her sister up the stairs Spike right behind her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dawn shouted slamming her door shut and locking it. Dawn flung herself upon her bed. She landed on something and pulled it out from under her. It was an antique cameo necklace with a blue lapis as the background and pearls adorning the chain. Dawn opened the clasp. "Dawnie! Please open the door!" Buffy pounded on the door. "Little Bit. Come on what you saw was nothing," Spike said only making the situation worse. _I just wanna leave here. I...Anywhere but here. _Dawn brought the necklace around her throat and shut the clasp. All of a sudden a blinding white light appeared and a loud noise making Dawn cover her ears and shut her eyes. The light seeped out from under the door causing Spike and Buffy to redouble their efforts. The light slowly faded back into Dawn's room. Spike kicked the door in. They both rushed in not finding Dawn anywhere.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_Oh...my head...what...what happened? _Dawn opened her eyes and stood up slowly. She was in the middle of the street. _How? How did I end up out here? Why are the roads made out of brick?_ She heard wheels and turned around quickly. A carriage being pulled by a horse was racing towards her. She was frozen. Since when had there been carriages in Sunnydale? Something hit her and she was wrapped up in a pair of arms as she hit the ground. The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was light brown curly hair, wire glasses, and strong cheek bones. "Spike?" The man looked at her curiously and then she was lost to the darkness.


End file.
